The invention relates to lamp filaments generally and, more particularly, to improving support and design of filaments for high energy, radiantly heated semiconductor processing reactors.
Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is a very well known process in the semiconductor industry for forming thin films of materials on substrates and silicon wafers. In a CVD process, gaseous molecules of the material to be deposited are supplied to wafers to form a thin film of that material on wafers by chemical reaction. Such formed thin films may be polycrystalline, amorphous or epitaxial. Typically, CVD processes are conducted at elevated temperatures to accelerate a chemical reaction and to produce high quality films. Some processes, such as epitaxial silicon deposition, are conducted at extremely high temperatures ( greater than 900xc2x0 C.).
Substrates (e.g., silicon wafers) can be heated using resistance heating, induction heating or radiant heating. Among these, radiant heating is the most efficient technique and, hence, is the currently favored method for certain types of CVD. Radiant heating involves positioning infrared lamps within high-temperature ovens, called reactors. Typically these lamps comprise metal filaments within a quartz or other transparent sleeve. A quartz wall also separates the reaction chamber from the lamps. A susceptor within the reaction chamber typically supports a single substrate and also absorbs the radiant energy to help uniformly heat the wafer.
One arrangement of a radiantly heated reactor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,561, issued Dec. 4, 1990 to Robinson et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In that disclosure, linear infrared lamps are arranged in a pair of crossing arrays, with one orientation above the lamps and an orthogonal orientation below the susceptor. The grid resulting from the crossing array configuration facilitates some control over the temperature uniformity of the wafer by adjusting the power that is delivered to any particular lamp or group of lamps. Additional spot lamps are also employed in the disclosed system of the ""561 patent.
During a CVD process, one or more substrates are placed on a wafer support inside a chamber formed within the reactor (i.e., the reaction chamber). Both the wafer and the support are radiantly heated to a desired temperature, while the radiant energy passes through the quartz sleeve and quartz chamber walls such that they remain relatively cool. Accordingly, the reactor is called a xe2x80x9ccold-wallxe2x80x9d reactor. Only the wafer (and some supporting elements like the susceptor) are heated to the temperature sufficient to activate the reaction gases. In a typical wafer treatment step, reactant gases are passed over the heated wafer, causing the chemical vapor deposition (CVD) of a thin layer of the desired material on the wafer.
Radiant heat can likewise be employed for any of a number of other processes in semiconductor fabrication, including, without limitation, etching, dopant diffusion, dopant activation, oxidation, nitridation, silicidation, reorientation anneals, oxide or metal reflow, etc. Furthermore, the heating system of the ""561 patent is exemplary only; many other radiant heating systems are known in the art.
One problem with currently available radiant heating elements is that the lifespan of the lamps is short, causing significant downtime for frequent replacement. Extended use of such lamps, typically including repeated cycling as wafers are sequentially loaded, processed at high temperature and unloaded, leads to lamp failure.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system for improving lamp lifespan.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a lamp filament support is provided with a filament-contacting portion and at least two sleeve-contacting portions. In the illustrated embodiment, the filament-contacting portion is provided between two sleeve-contacting portions, resembling an H-shaped element in side view.
In accordance with another aspect of the invetion, a lamp is provided with a transparent sleeve having an inner diameter D. A filament is housed within and extends axially along the transparent sleeve. A plurality of filament supports radially space the filament from an inner surface of the transparent sleeve. The filament supports include a plurality of axially spaced pairs of sleeve-contacting portions. Adjacent sleeve-contacting portions of the pairs are axially spaced by a distance L, wherein a ratio of L/D for each pair is between about 0.5 and 1.25.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a filament support is provided for radially spacing a lamp filament from a transparent lamp sleeve. The filament support includes a first sleeve-contacting portion and a second sleeve-contacting portion spaced from the first sleeve-contacting portion. A filament-contacting portion is connected to the first and second sleeve-contacting portions.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a lamp filament is provided with expansion compensation sections at either end of the central section. The compensation sections have a greater diameter about the filament axis, as compared to the central section, and also have greater spacing between windings. The compensation sections are preferably capable of compressing and absorbing thermal expansion of the filament during operation, without shorting the filament across adjacent windings.